


Harry Who?

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Slytherin Harry Potter, Wesley bashing, heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, just a simple question to a fellow first year and now Harry doesn't know who he is anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First part of the first year

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter universe I do not make money from this fic

Harry was having a blast at school away from the Dursley's. Although he could do without Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, they were both getting on his nerves. They were constantly sneering at him and calling him a traitor because he was wearing Green and Silver instead of Red and Gold. It's not like Harry cared what the two lions said, it was showing their true colours to him.

_-flashback-_

**Harry was looking around to try and find platform nine and three quarters as Hagrid didn't even tell him. How was Harry supposed to get on the train to head to Hogwarts? Did Hagrid deliberately not tell him? Or was this some sort of test?**

**"Mother, Father, why do we have to go this way and not the way we usually go?" A teenager said to his parents, Harry looked at them and noticed the older teen had a trunk and a cage with an owl in it. He didn't know what other way the teen was talking about Harry wasn't told another way he was intrigued.**

**"People, Marcus has to at least once, has to experience going through the barrier." A woman replied Harry was making his way over towards them. The family of three did not notice an unnaturally skinny, short for his age child approached them.**

**"Excuse me, do you know how to get onto the platform? Hagrid didn't tell me how to get onto the train to Hogwarts." Harry explained the woman was looking at the eleven year old boy which unnerved Harry greatly. While the woman was internally observing the lad didn't look very healthy or well looked after, she was going to find out what that is.**

**"Why hello dear, yes, this is the way onto the platform. My name is Belle Flint and this is my husband Leonis and our son Marcus. Although I do not know why Hagrid brought you to diagon alley are you a muggleborn?" Belle asked him, Harry shook his head at the family.**

**"No, my mum and were a witch and wizard. They have been dead for eleven years. I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself the Flint's eyes widen at the name while Leonis' and Marcus's wanted to narrow their eyes, Belle had elbowed both and gave them a glare. It puts them in line, her husband may be Lord Flint but she runs the house.**

**"Where are your guardians?" Belle had asked only now looking for them for questioning, she noticed how Harry looked at the ground at hearing of his guardians this set off some bells in Belle's mind as a mother.**

**"They hate me I hate them, they never told me anything of my parents, how they died or me being a wizard." All three were outraged at this, how could they keep his heritage from him, not know about his parents and how they gave their life to protect their only child. He knows nothing of his world.**

**"Well, what you want to do is run into the wall between nine and ten." Belle told Harry warmly he only smiled at her so he ran through the barrier of the Hogwarts express. He walked closer towards the red train with 'Hogwarts Express' written on it. He marveled at the sight as it was an old steam train. He walked up to the train to where other students were boarding.**

_-Meanwhile at King Cross station after Harry went through-_

**"Now, Marcus if my hunch was right about that boy then you better look out for him." Belle told her son in all seriousness, Marcus just nodded his head at his mother while being confused by her hunch. What hunch of hers? What did it have to do with the Boy-Who-Lived?**

**He went through the barrier before his parents it would not do him well to be late for the train. He went looking through the compartments on the train in search of the green eyed boy, he had a feeling the boy would make a perfect Slytherin. He would make sure that would happen, he was interested to see the results of the Boy-Who-Lived to become a snake.**

_-End Flashback-_

Harry had become friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, by the time Halloween came around Harry didn't really want to celebrate the holiday. Not that Draco or Blaise could blame him who would want to celebrate the day their parents died and placed somewhere you aren't wanted as the Dursley's kept telling him in the past.

what they didn't know was that a troll was roaming the halls, They had stayed in their dorm room during the whole thing. The troll was reported in the dungeons, it was on the first floor. Professors Mcgonagall, Flitwick and Snape managed to subdue the beast, no student was hurt.

The Slytherin's were telling the trio about Quirrell run into the great hall yelling about a troll in the dungeons and then fainting. "He fainted? He is the Defence against the dark arts teacher an he fainted because of a troll?" Draco said laughing at the mental image of their DADA instructer fainting at troll.

"Hey Draco? What would happen to a orphan in the wizarding world?" Harry asked his friend while Draco was confused about the question itself. He was thinking how to explain it to his fellow snake. "They would be placed with family on either the mother or the father sides. They would become wards, and the family members would become thier magical guardian. That means looking after your estate, your seats in the wizengamot if your an heir, and teaching you politics and how act in public." As Draco explained this to him Harry was wondering if he had any family in the wizard ini world. "How does someone find out if they do have family in our world?" Draco blinked at Harry's, not because of the question Draco knew Harry and muggle relatives had no love between them but that was it.

"You would need an inheritance potion Mr. Potter." Came the response of their head of house Severus Snape, who was generally interested in why the Potter heir would want to know. "Why do want to know?" Came the question that was on the two minds of the first year and potion master's minds. "I was thinking if I had any family here in the wizard in the wizarding world and if so why did I get stuck with the Dursley's? I don't think my parents would want me with them." Harry explained thats why Severus thought to himself Severus remembers his own encounters with Petunia Dursley née Evans and she is magic hating muggle.

After a week of the discussion between the two first years and their head of house. Severus Snape went into the Slytherin common room, looking for the green eyed boy who he found with his godson and Zabini no one else was in the common room. Ah. Mr. Potter, just the wizard I was looking for. I have a inheritance potion for you. You drink the potion and prick your finger allow it to hit the parchment.

**Harrison Kale Potter-Black-Lestrange ( aka. Harry James Potter.)**

******Bearer: James Potter** ** **

******First Sire: Regulus Black** ** **

******Second Sire (blood adoption): Rabastan Lestrange** ** **

******Heir to** ** **

******Potter (bearer)** ** **

******Black (Regulus)** ** **

******Lestrange (Rabastan)** ** **

******Gryffindor (Bearer)** ** **

******Slytherin (by rights of Conquest)** ** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating sooner but here is the second chapter enjoy.  
> I do not own Harry Potter at all.

"This is news to everyone, I must go to see your father Draco. Hopefully he will be able to help Harrison out." A shocked Severus said to the three first years. Although Blaise and Harrison couldn't tell because of his mask, Draco could tell this shocked his Godfather to his core. Severus made his way to his personal floo with Harrison's inheritance test.

-Lucius' Study-

To say Lucius Malfoy was surprised when his long time friend and godfather to his son came through the floo with a piece of parchment in his hand. "Severus. What a surprise, is it about Draco?" Lucius asked thinking something had happened with his child. "No Lucius, it isn't about Draco not directly anyway. A few weeks ago three First year Slytherin's were talking and a question was asked about orphans in the Wizarding world, Draco answered they would go to family members of either the mother's or father's side." As Severus was explaining this Lucius was nodding his head while trying to figure out the child asking this question, he was pretty sure it was Harry Potter. "Lucius the child is Harry Potter, so I brewed the inheritance potion for him. It turns out he isn't a Half-blood but a Pureblood, if you don't believe me take a look at this." Severus told his friend as he thrust the piece of parchment to the blonde's chest.

lucius looked at the results of the test, shocked to realise that James Potter gave birth to a Pureblood instead of what everyone thought that Harrison Potter was a Half-Blood. Lucius had to question why did James leave Regulus and Rabastan? Did they know about their son? Lucius would have to find out the truth of the situation that was on his hands. He also had to go to the Ministry and Get custody of the Potter-Black-Lestrange heir, he doesn't know what the boy knows of his status here in the wizard if world or not but he would have to be taught how to act and such. He would have to tell his wife about Regulus' child. As the closet living blood and magical relative.

"Narcissa, dear I have some news for you." Lucius told his wife, who looked at him and gesture of her hand to continue t what he wanted to say. "Regulus had a son with Rabastan Lestrange and James Potter, who is currently in Slytherin and is friends with our son. I will be getting the minister to call an emergency wizengamot and to turn over the legal guardianship over to you and for you to become his magical guardian." Lucius told her, Narcissa Malfoy neé Black was shocked there was something of Regulus' in this world. She missed her cousin dearly, Narcissa could only guessed how her cousin's son felt not knowing him.

-The Next Day-

Lucius strode through the Ministry of Magic, his target the office of the Minister of Magic himself Cornelius Fudge. His objective is to get Harrison out of the muggles gaurdianship and to his wife's care. Lucius knew he would have to against Albus Dumbledore, but without evidence of any kind Harrison would be still in the muggles care and the Headmaster still would be his Magical guardian. "Ah Lucius. What can I do for you?" The Minister asked with a smile on his pompous face to the blonde as he walked in through the door. "Hello, Minister this matter is the up most importance. It would be easier if Madam Bones were here, it has to do with something that's in her jurisdiction as the DMLE." Lucius stated with a commanding tone of authority, the Minister gave into the demand of the man in front of him and contacted Amelia Bones to get to his office.

Twenty minutes later Amelia Bones walked into the Minister's office and was surprised to the Malloy Lord there. "Minister, Lucius what can I do for you?" She asked the two men before her with curiosity thet she was summoned here in this office. "Madam Bones I need you to go to a certain person's house and investigate if here is any child abuse going on." Lucius told her her curiosity grew as did the Minister's 'who is being abused' thought the Minister. Amelia had a look of disgust on her face at the thought of child abuse. "Who is the child Lucius?" Amelia asked the man who was siting in front of the Minister's desk, she eyed him warily claiming he was under the imperious curse when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by Harry Potter. "It has come to my attention that a first year student home life isn't as grand as we were led to believe, to answer your question Amelia it's Harison Potter. He should've been with a pure blood relation. The closest blood relation to the boy is Narcissa, as we have not long found out the boy in fact is a pure blood." Lucius passed the information towards the minister wide eyed and shaking passed it onto Amelia wh looked at both men with concealed shock while have scepticism on her face she stared at Lucius dead straight in the eye. "Is this test reliable?" She asked Lucius just nodded his head mutely.

Everyone who was on Wizengamot arrived, and a reluctant Albus Dumbledore who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. "Why was this emergency meeting called for?" The headmaster snapped at the group assembled, ever since his weapon came to Hogwarts his plans for him fell through. The boy wanted nothing to do with the Weasley boy or granger, he was interested in the third corridor at all and he was not sorted into Gryffindor but Slytherin. "We are here today, to discuss some grave importance. It appears that a pure blood heir has been sent to live with muggles." The minister said to the room while the room was mixed between shocked and angry. The Dark Sect was furious that one of their own was raised by Muggles, hole the the Grey/Neutral Sect was between shocked and anger that a pure blood heir couldn't be raised here where he should have been. At the LightnSect it was mostly shocked unlike the other Sects they looked towards Albus Dumbledore.

"who is this child may I ask?" An irritated Dumbledore asked, Lucius couldn't help but smirk couldn't wait for Dumbledore to try and get he self out of this one. "Harrison Potter. Though you would have known that wouldn't you headmaster." Lucius said which shocked the whole room just who was Harrison Potter? Was he related to the Harry Potter? Albums Dumbledore paled at it only the Dark Sect saw it even though the Headmaster tried to control the sitiuation. "His name is Harry, and he will be with his muggle relatives as I am his magical guardian." He said smugly the Wizengamot was in an uproar some wanted the Cheif Warlock's head. "Actually, Dumbledore he does not have any muggle relatives at all. He has other magical relatives he could've gone to my wife, or any black." The blonde said to the old goat who was looking nervous at the blonde, even though no one else could see it.

"I have here in my possession of the inheritance potion of the boy. It clearly states that the Potter heir is also the Black heir and Lestrange heir." Lucius told the room with everyone's full attention some stopped looking at the lord Malfoy and glared at the Headmaster. "How do we know it's correct?" Albus Dumbledore was hoping it was a botched potion therefore still be uncontrol of 'Harry' Potter. "Because Severus Snape brewed the potion himself." Lucius stated which shut everyone up by that stage, the Headmaster was seething inside _'How dare he! I saved that Death Eater Scum from Azkaban Prison.'_ Was the thought of the headmaster.

"If that is the case Lord Malfoy, I suggest that he goes lives with the Weasley's." Was the suggestion thinking that the boy would look up to him if he lived with a light family. The Dark Sect wouldn't have it, the Black And Lestrange families were dark therefore Harrison should go live with a Dark family. "I think we can all agree that Narcissa Malfoy née Black, being the closet blood and magical relative he should go with the Malfoys." Minister Fudge told the room when they called it to vote, it nerve wrecking to see if it went the Malfoy's way. It was 100 to 10 favour of the Malfoy's won, with most of Wizengamot agreed with the Minister Lady Malfoy was the best place for the young wizard.


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa went to the ministry to see how the meeting went, as she arrived Lucius was walking to her with a smile in his aristocrat face. "How did it go?" She asked her husband who kissed her cheek in greeting, while watching a infuriated Albus Dumbledore stormed past them. "We won, Harrison is now in our custody we just have to sign papers and put it through and go to Gringotts. Then we will have to tell our son he now has a baby brother." Lucius told his wife as they went to the department of registry to resister they were adopting Harrison Potter-Black-Lestrange, then to the Wizengamot Administration Servicies for Narcissa to be proxy until Harrison to be of age.

while at Gringotts they learned that the Weasley's were getting paid for being friends with Harrison, unfortunately for them the Malfoy's cut them off. Not to mention Harrison was not friends with the Weasley in his year if Draco had summed it up they loathed each other. They had a look at betrothal contracts for the boy to find one illegal one Harry Potter and one Ginerva Weasley which in the vault as they did not use Harrison's actual name. Lady Flint had been telling Narcissa about her and her husband and Son helped the boy on to the platform. They would have to speak to the flints of a contract between the two, even though Marcus was older than Harrison it did not matter in wizarding word.

-Hogwarts-

The next morning was in absolute chaos looking at the Slyhterin table in what seemed to be pity or some other undetifiable emotion. While the Slytherin table now knew why the boy had gotten into their house majority of Blacks had been in Slythering except for one Sirius Orion Black and all Lestrange has also been in Slytherin some he and Draco had continued the Black family tradition and Harrison continued the Lestrange's tradition. Harrison had wondered how everyone knew about it until he saw the newspaper.

# The Boy-Who-Lived a Pure blood.

**Yes my devoted reader's I have discovered that Harry Potter is infact Harrison Potter-Black-Lestrange heir to three ancient and noble houses. The young heir had been raised by Muggles that's right my beloved readers muggles had raised the Boy-Who-Lived. I have spoken to some of the lords and Lady's of the Wizarding world.**

**"I helped him to get onto the platform as my wife made me and my heir, he was to skinny had no knwledge of this world or the legacy that has left before him. It is a outrage that James Potter's son has been raised by muggles." Lord Flint said if that is the case then why didn't the teacher tell the young boy how to get on the platform 9 ¾ I went to the Minsiter of Magic about the concerns of its citizens although he has yet to get back to me with my inquiry.**

**At the wizengamot it came out inheritance potion brewed by Potion Master Severus Snape, it came out as three fathers of the boy, the meeting yesterday was infact of custody of the young Heir. After a gruelling argument of Lord Lucius Malfoy and the Headmaster and Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore who had us believe that the boy was sent to blood relatives and not random people.**

**fret not my loyal readers I will get to the bottom of this**

**Rita Skeeter**

**Daily Prophet.**

Wow one thing that Harrison learned that day is you cannot keep secrets in the Wizarding world at all someone like Miss Rita Skeeter will find them no matter what. He looked around him the lion table was glaring at him, the eagle table was still studying him and the badger table was of course sending him pitiful looks and sympathy. While the Snake table closed its rank around the first year.

th school year went on only one house gave him trouble the house of lions, who liked to try to hurt harry or just made fun of him. "Wow you are such a freak!" Weasley called out the red haired housemates laughed with him, Harrison just walked off ignoring the Weasley boy. He would still hear him yell at him from a distance, the boy was very unhinged in Harrison's mind why would he keep doing this. Both Weasley and Granger kept talking about the Sorcerer's Stone how Professor Snape was going to steal it so he brought his concerns to his head of house.

As it turned out the stone was safe as the information that two lions thought it was not safe. To Harrison and other Slytherin's were not too concern with the stone they didn't even know about it. After the exams which the first years were happy to see the end of for they year. They were waiting to go home for the summer in Harrison's a new home with his actual family. He was excited to go somewhere he was wanted and not viewed as a freak by people who cannot do magic themselves.

Once off of the train station Draco dragged Harrison over to his mother, Draco wondered where his father was. Narcissa smiled at Harrison as she greeted the boys. Shrunk their trunks and put her pockets and dissaperated from the platform to Malloy Manor, which was huge. "Now I'm guessing that no one has told you about who cooks, cleans, and does everything in the house holds. They are called house elves." Narcisssa stated as she started to train Harrison things an heir should know, about his seats on the wizengamot or his families history every pure blood should know that.

-Azkaban-

"Hello Rabastan." Lucius said as he walked to cell in Azkaban Prisonto one Rabastan Lestrange next to him was Rodolphus Lestrange and on the other side of Rabastan was his sister in-Law. "What do you what Lucius?" Rabastan asked Lucius was taken aback from the cold answer he had gotten. "Fine then I had some good news for you but if you don't want it." Lucius said as he started to walk away knowing either Bellatrix or Rodolphus will want to know. "What is it? Lucius! Don't you ignore me!" Bellatrix yelled out, no one saw the smirk on Lucius' face as he turned around and walked back his plan worked so very well that they will be eating out of his hands. "I have found your son Rabastan." Lucius said to a wide eyed shocked Rabstan Lestrange who was gaping like a fish at Lucius Malfoy's declaration, he could not believe Harrison was found his, Regulus' and James' son was found he had often wondered what happened to his little Harrison.

"How did you find him?" Rabstan asked getting down to business, wanting to know about he son what house is he in? Is he at the top of his class? Who raised him? "He is at my Manor now, he goes to Hogwarts he is in the Slytherin house. He is best friends with Draco and the Zabini Heir." Lucius told him he could not believe their ears he was in his old house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be near the fifth year so I'll breif with the second, third and fourth year


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update I know I said I do year two to five but it is only two to four

-Second Year-

Harrison's second year was more dangerous than his first, there was somebody attacking students petrifying them it started with Mrs Norris Mister Filch's cat. People had cast the blame on him as it came out he was a Parselmouth by accident, Lockhart the fraud had Draco and Granger duel each other on the platform in the duel club he hosted when Granger summoned a snake. As smart she think she is she had no idea how to control the snake, if Harrison had not intervened then a Hufflepuff student would be dead.

Harrison had figured out what was attacking the students, it was a basilisk since no one had looked directly into the eyes of the serpent they had not died. So Harrison went to the Chamber of Secrets which he learned from Moaning Myrtle. Knowing where it was he figured out quickly that he needed to speak Parseltounge to open the chamber. Once he was inside the chamber he saw a girl lying there with red hair. He knew it to be Ginny Weasley who was very pale and cold. "She isn't going to wake you know Harry, although that isn't your true name is it? Harrison?" A sixteen year old Slytherin prefect said but his uniform wasn't like his it looked older versions of the uniform. Harrison was sceptical of the older teen who was lurking in the shadows, and just how did the person knew his name. "Who are you?" Harrison asked the boy who had a smiled that was almost evil which had Harrison on alert he did t show it on his face so the other teen wouldn't know. The boy wrote with a wand he somehow grabbed TOM MARVALO RIDDLE he swished the wand around and the letters rearranged themselves I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

The information presented to Harrison made him to take a step back from the young Dark Lord, the young Tom Riddle regarded the young Slytherin with a curious look. Harrison looked around the chamber noticed something black in Weasley's hands, it was a diary as they Slytherins' were making fun of the first year Gryffindor. Harrison spoke parseltongue to the baslilisk to destroy the younger Tom Riddle was destroyed, the young Weasley woke up to find herself alone in the chamber.

The second year the Slytherin's won the house cup, Harrison looked to see if the youngest Weasley was there to see if she had gotten out of the chamber. There she sat between her older brothers Fred and George, Harrison went back to his food and conversations that was going on in the Snake table.

-Third Year-

During his summer between his second and third year Sirius Black Harrison's godfather and uncle not that the escapee knew that his Brother nor Brother in-Law never told him that they were married. Sirius escaped from Azakban Prison and false charges of betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who. He was going to get his revenge for his best friend and his godson since then Harry has been an orphan.

Lucius had told both boys to be careful this year it seems that Minister Fudge had sent Dementors to the Hogwarts and the surrounding areas. There was one on the train who entered the compartment of Draco, Harrison, Blaise, Daphne and Pansy, ignoring the other four it went straight to Harrison and started to suck out his soul. The demnetor was driven away by Remus Lupin who happen to be on the train at the time, Harrison could hear a mans voice calling out to him "HARRISON!" And his world went black.

When Harrison awoke his compartment mates and A sandy haired stranger standing over him he didn't feel all that well either he slowly sat up. "Are you alright Harrison?" Draco asked his younger brother worried about him he never seen a dementor's kiss before and he never wanted to again. "Did anyone scream?" Harrison had asked his group of friends when the shook their heads he had sworn that he heard screaming from a man.

With Dementors and Sirius Black out there Harrison was worried about a lot of things about getting the kiss or worse get killed by Sirius Black. He was being followed by the youngest Weasley on the way to class, to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall even though she sat with the Lions he felt her gaze upon him, it infuriated him even when he told her to leave him alone she did not.

Harrison spent most of his time studying in the Slyhrerin common room, under the watchful eye of Marcus Flint his betrothed he had to tell the younger Slytherin about the contract between the two. The how was difficult he has never been on this prediction before as many families didn't want their children to bond with him. It irked him greatly everybody thinking they're better then him based on his looks. He gathered what bravery a Slytherin had and walked over to him and sat next to him and looked the boy he was supposed to marry. "Harrison I don't know wether you know it or not my parents and your guardians have put together a betrothal contract between us." Marcus told the boy who didn't really react negatively nor positively at that.

Harrison was reeling from the proclamation from the older Slytherin and Slytherin Quidditch Captain, the Malfoy's and the Flint's had signed a contract like they were the the 1800's or something. Was it that bad? He had no idea people still did it, then again his heir education was slowly coming along as he started when was eleven. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on doing his work.

The next few weeks were uneventful unlike like his first and second year, Harrison had heard Granger and Weasley unfortunately. It was about Granger's cat that apparently had eaten Weasley's rat which itself was strange as cats do prey on birds, rats, mice and other animals small enough to be chomped on. They were still giving him daggers from their eyes, Harrison rose above them Hermione Granger despised the Slytherin even more since he has beaten her to the top of their year for the last two years.

as the weeks leading up to the exams, Harrison, Draco and Blaise were playing exploding snap passing time in the common room. Professor Snape walked into the common room making the room even silenter then before he was in there. "Exams have been canceled due to a dead person who is alive and was questioned found out he betrayed Potter senior and Lily Evans instead of Sirius Black as a school treat the Exams have been cancelled except for those undertaking OWls or NEWts." The professor said to the student bod of Slytherin, that got the snake house thinking how did he hide all these years.

Harrison napped on the way home from Hogwarts since he had time to nap, Draco had woken him by the time they had arrived at the station. Once off the train and collected their belongings Draco and Harry were. In search for the Malfoy's. what they were not expecting was Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy in a screaming match with everyone watching, the arguement was about Harrison.

-Fourth Year-

the Summer between third and Fourth year was not as calm as before, Sirius was trying to get the custody of his godson. As he couldn't believe that Harrison was his nephew. Draco, Harrison and Lucius went to the Quidditch World Cup. Harrison who has never seen a professional Quidditch game or even heard of Qudditch before going to Hogwarts.

As the climbing towards their seats by stairs Harrison saw familiar red heads in the stadium. The Weasley family and they had Granger with them as well, the youngest saw him smiled dreamily at him which he narrowed his eyes at. Draco turned to looked where his little brother was and saw him narrowed eyes he saw the family they despised. "What are you doing here Weasley? Didn't know you could afford it." Draco taunted the Weasley family, Draco thinks he has to taunt them it doesn't help that the Weasley's think Harrison should be with the light.

"I think your parents would be ashamed of how you act Harry." And older Weasley said to Harrison, it irritated the boy since what would this family know of his parents or the fact that Harry was not his name. "Don't talk about things you don't understand Weasley, especially Harrison, nor James, Regulus and Rabastan who are his parents." Lucius came to the boys aid with a glare to Draco made the boy quiet. While it took more to get Harrison to stop what he was doing also which meant a tap to the shoulder by lucius' cane.

The moment leading up to the match were boring for the boys, Harrison had to play nice to the politicians there their own Minister and the Bulgarian one as well. The match went off with the mascots first Veelas which made some Males go to the rails Harrison openly rolled his eyes at this, and a leprechaun.

It was an amazing match with Ireland winning the match, though Victor Krum had caught the snitch. People were celebrating after the match when there was sound of chaos. Draco and Harrison looked out the doorway of their tent and saw wizards torturing muggles. By people in black clocks with skull masks and pointy hood, Harrison has no idea what they were about.

Lucius came out of his room inside the tent to see what the commotion was all about. Once he saw what was happening he turned to the two boys who were confused. "Draco I want you and Harrison to get to the woods and stay there until I come and find you." Lucius instructed the boys as he went to his room, both Draco and Harrison found their wands and left for the woods.

The boys were safely away in the woods when the heard branches breaking with their wands out pointed in the direction of the sound, it was the Weasley children. Who had their wands pointed at the duo once they saw who it was, there were more people coming into the woods. Other Children, some adults where with them.

To end the crazy night a wizard had conjured the dark mark in the sky even though no one knew who truely did it, the Auror's there and Barty Crouch Snr had theories. A house Elf named Winky was freed by her master by giving her clothes, Hermione Granger had voice her opinion about slavery and how it was wrong.

Lucius bring both boys home and was greeted by a over worried Narcisa Malfoy who hugged the boys before sending house elves for hot chocolates. After a few days of the World Cup Narcissa taught Draco and Harry how to dance which made Harry confused on why he was being taught in the first place. "Why do we need dress robes?" Harrrison asked as he looked over his booklist for the year as he was confused as to what was happening.

Since both Lucius nor Narcissa would tell the boys what was going to happen this year at school, both fourth year Slytherin's were both nervous about it. They were at the train station bound for Hogwarts the Platform was loud with friends greeting each other and parents saying goodbye to their offspring.

The travel to hogwarts was tiring so much like many students Harrison took a nap, after a nice nap that ended with Draco waking him up. Harrison changed into his school robes as they were close to the school. Once in the great hall and seated at the Slytherin table. "I have an announcement before the feast starts. This year at Hogwarts we are hold a big event named the Tri-Wizard tournament, delegates from France and Bulgaria will be coming here. There is bad news how ever Quidditch will be cancelled this year." As the words left his mouth the whole Great Hall was in a uproar.

The staff and Headmaster had counted on the uproar all together they all cast a silence spell on the students, the whole area was now silent. "Ah. That's better. Now I want all of you on your best behaviour whilst we have our guests here." The Headmaster told the student populace, the most unhappiness House was the Gyffindor House they were hoping to beat Slytherin in Quidditch to get the Quidditch cup from them.

The feast ended not soon enough if you ask Harrison, he secretly thinks that the Headmaster loves the sound of his own voice. Harrison was excited for the delegates to get here from different schools, they might different ways of learning and such. The days were a blur of motion until the two schools arrived at Hogwarts. Beauxbatons was first with winged horses that came from the sky, Harrison had heard that there were veelas that go there it made him wonder is it all magical creatures that have mated with humans or just veelas? After three minutes after Beauxbatons arrived there was a disturbance in the lake close to the school.

A week before Halloween Harrison was told it was mandatory, so in a order of the highest ranking Slyrherin walked into the Great Hall and sat the Slytherin table. Harrison sat in the middle of his friends bored out of his mind when this golden thing was dragged into the Great Hall towards the Staff table, the Headmaster did a spell the gold came down as if it was melted by fire there stood a goblet then it suddenly lit there was a blue flame coming from it.

It was Halloween when it began Harrison only knew of one person from Slytherin Cassius Warrington, the rest was from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Harrison knew that more than a few entered from both Dumstrang and Beauxbatons wanting to be chosen. An hour into the feast the fire from the goblet was pulsating it was time to choose its champions.

"From Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced as the first name from the Goblet came out Beauxbatons was clapping appropriately. "From Drumstrang Viktor Krum." The headmaster said as the second contestant came forth Both Drumstrang and some of Hogwarts clapped wildly for him. "From Hogwarts Cedric Diggory." Three out of four houses were out of control the worst being Hufflepuff the Slytherin was clapping only to be polite about it. Something else happened also the magic in the goblet spat out another piece of paper. "Harry Potter." The old man called out which shocked not only the Slytherin House but the whole Great Hall as everyone knows that Harry Potter is actually Harrison Potter-Black-Lestrange. The Slytherin House roared with excitement that some one of their house was chosen, the Hufflepuff house was glowering at the the fourth year Slytherin.

Harrison made his way to the other champions was, Cedric, Viktor and Fluer looked at the young man with confusion as to why he was there. "Do they want us back?" Cedric asked the fourth champion Harrison shook his head that got them suspicious as to why the Boy-Who-Lived was with them. Then the Headmasters and the Staff of Hogwarts stormed the hall with the Champions in it and they zeroed in on Harrison.

"Did you enter Harry?" Dumbledore asked knowing full well that his name was Harrison and not Harry Harrison shook his head at his Headmaster. "Did you get a older student to enter you?" Once again Harrison shook his head to say no as he didn't ask anyone to enter him since he didn't want to enter himself.

"The boy must be lying." The Headmisstress of Beauxbatons said to Dumbledore with the Drumstrang Headmaster agreeing with her, that irritated Harrison as he was was telling the truth. "Unfortunately for you Headmisstress, Harrison is not lying." Severus Sanpe said to the Madam Maxime he knew what was happening the Headmaster was calling him Harry instead of Harrison. "If you'll excuse me I must inform the Malfoys of what has incurred here tonight." The Potion Master said to the group and walked out of the room with his robes billowing behind him.

Harrison made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons when he walked into the common room the whole house of Slytherin waited for him they were clapping for the fourth year. The house was in a uproar of excitement for one of their House was in the Tournament Draco Malfoy was worried for his brother they lol read the history of the Tournament and most champions had not made it.

During the days of leading up to the first task the House of Sankes were subjected to bigotry from the other houses, most of it was from the Lion House. They were calling for Harrison's head calling him a cheat, saying he couldn't let one of the other houses have the spot light. The older years were resorting to hexing other house for messing with first years, even Sanpe got into it with their houses saying that they didn't see his house doing what theirs were doing.

He was told by Severus that the first task was dragons but he disguised the information as detention which he was to clean out the cauldrons by hand. Harrison was glad for the information and planned a head, there was spells he could use on the dragon or he could talk to it to see if it understood parseltongue.

The day of the first task arrived a nervous Harrison was in the champions tent with the others, waiting for the officials to arrive. The officials and madam Pomfrey walked into the tent one by one. They all had topick a dragon from a velvet pouch that Barty Crouch that he had in his hand.

after Fleur, Viktor and Cedric had all been in the arena it was Harrison's turn he walked out in a green and silver uniform to compete in. He walked confidently as he could into the arena where the dragon was, his plan was to talk to the dragon, he didn't have a back up plan.

The Norwegian Ridgeback dragon was no where insight then a big roar was heard and the big mother dragon protecting her eggs came into the view of Harrison. _-Oh beautiful Dragon there is a fake egg in your clutch.-_ Harrison hissed to the dragon the Norwegian Ridgeback regarded Harrison for a minute then sniffed the eggs in her nest. _-How dare you! Putting a fake egg in my nest Human!.-_ the dragon hissed back furious at the wizards for putting the fake egg in with her eggs. _-The people who brought you and the other dragons put in there, I would like to take the fake egg please.-_ Harrison asked the dragon who reframing him more than two minutes stepped aside letting the young human taking the fake egg from the real ones.

The judges was astounded by Harrison's way of getting the egg no one knew what he said all they know was the dragon was not happy. But the judges gave the the champions point Fluer 34, Viktor 38, Cedric 34 and Harrison 31. Since one of the judges was being petty.

The Slytherin common a was packed of people adults and students alike were celebrating it's own champion. The Slytherin house kept asking Harrison to open his egg, when he did it released a screaming sound of which Harrison has never heard of before. "Morganna's tits what was that?" Draco asked once Harrison closed the egg like container, Draco shrunk under his mothers unapproving glare.

Harrison overheard a seventh year ask Cedric if he figured out the egg yet with Diggory laugh and said. "All I had to do was to open it underwater." Harrison needed to go somewhere there was water so he could figure out what the Hufflepuff did. He knew of the perfects bathroom he just had to convince one of the Slyhterin's prefect to give him the password.

With knowledge of the second task he kept thinking of something he will miss, so they were going to steal something of his? Why would they do that. He had gotten some Gillyweed from Proffessor Snape for the second task since it was done in the Black Lake where they had to swim.

Harrison made his way through the Black Lake where he saw what he would miss, it was Draco his first friend in Hogwarts, there was a blonde little girl he had seen with Delacour. Krum's hostage was Granger who was next to Chang who he guessed was Diggory's hostage. Harrison had waited for the other champions to arrive when Krum and Diggory arrived first he was about to rescue Draco, but when he noticed that Fleur has not came to rescue her hostage so he rescue both both Draco and the little blonde girl.

Even though Krum Was first then Diggory Harrison was tied with Krum's score, since he saved his hostage and another hostage. Both Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour as Harrison found out who was Fleur's little sister. They both thanked th youngest champion for saving Gabirelle.

Severus Snape walked into the Slytherin Common room, he had an announcement for the house like Pomona, Minerva and Fillius are doing with their respective houses. "This year there will be a Yule Ball for fourth years and up. Mr. Potter-Black-Lestrange a word." Was all the Poiton master said as he walked to his office as Harrison had followed him the head of Slytherin's office. "Now Mr. Potter-Black-Lestrange as a champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament you must be at the starting dance with a partner for the dance." Severus snake had told the fourteen year old who had a mask on to hide his nervousness.

Harrison walked out of the office with thoughts of who to ask to the Ball there were a couple of people he could ask in Slytherin. He looked around the common room. He would have asked his betrothed but Marcus was no longer at school. The Ice Queen of Slytherin was sitting on a couch next to her best friend Tracy Davis. "Heiress Greengrass. Might I have a minute of your time?" Harrison asked Daphne Greengrass who looked at him with her Icy Blue eyes. "You may Heir Potter-Black-Lestrange."

"I was wondering if you would be my date to the Yule Ball?" Harrison asked the blonde haired girl who stared at Harrison which he would described staring into his soul, that had made him nervous the way she was studying him. "I will." She said as started to converse with Tracy again, with his obvious dismissal Harrison walked away to Blaise and Draco.

As Harrison was walking to class he was stopped by Ginny Weasley the girl was smiling shyly at him. "I was wondering Harry if you had a date to the Ball?" She asked the Slytherin Harrison glared at the lioness as she asked him about the Yule Ball as if he was going to be taking her to it. "No offence Weasley it's Potter-Black-Lestrange to you. Yes I have someone who I am taking." Harrison told the red haired girl who looked like she was going to cry she ran away before she did and Harrison continued to walk to his class.

Leading up to the Yule Ball the male populace of Hogwarts were racing to get a date in time some of them mainly the Youngest male Weasley as he tried to get a date from Fleur Delacour. Every champion had a date Delacour was going with Davis from Ravenclaw. Diggory was going with Chang the seeker from Ravenclaw no surprise there from the older years Chang was always after Diggory. Surprisingly Viktor Krum is going with Gryffinsor's know it all Hermione Granger, that had surprised all of Hogwarts.

The champions and their dates were outside the Great Hall waiting to be announced deputy Headmisstress has the champions and thir date to line up. The Ball was a winter wonderland with the ceiling being charmed to snow if Harrison had to guess Professor Flitwick's handy work. The tables with white as snow clothes the decoration of what looked to be charmed ice. Daphne and Harrison both dance the first dance along with the others, they sat at the champions table like the other six and the judges. They ate and drank anything from water to cup of tea.

Both Harrison and Daphne danced for two songs before Blaise interrupted them. "Do you mind if I steal Daphne Harrison?" He asked them oth Harrison and Daphne nodded thief head and Blaise and Daphne went to dance. As Harrison went to get some punch he saw Draco and his date who happened to be his betrothed Millicent Bulstrode he didn't know how that happened but he supposed his guardians knew what they were doing.

After an hour Harrison was getting tired and he left the Hall to go to his dorm room and sleep, he was close to the door of the Great Hall. "Ah! Harry my boy I was wondering why you haven't danced with Miss Weasley I know she was wanting to dance with you." Headmaster Dumbledore said to Jarrison who would rather not to have anything to do with the Weasley's at all. "With all due respect Headmaster my name is Harrison or Mr. Potter-Black-Lestrange as you should call me. Wether or not Miss Weasley wants to dance with myself, it depends if I want to continue dancing or not." Harrison said and walked out of the Great Hall as fast as he could before the Headmaster could do something.

Dumbledore stood there seething at the spot where Harrison Potter-Black-Lestrrange stood, he was not expecting the dressed down he recived for the the said boy. Why the boy couldn't get to know the Weasley family and look up to him is beyond him, there was a way to get the boy into his clutches. He had to plan which included Sirius if he could get him exonerated and convince him to get custody of Harry that way he could control the three seats the boy had.

once showered and in his pyjamers once Harrison's head hit his pillow he went out like a light. He didn't wake up until he was shaken awake by Draco. "Get up! Harrison or else." Draco threatened his brother he had no idea what he was going to do but he would do something. Harrison slowly woke up and rose out of bed to dress once he dressed he went into the common room where the whole house waiting for him.

The whole house walked in a massive organised group, they sat year by year at the Slytherin table from first years to seventh years. Harrison looked at the high table where the staff sat he saw his head of house considerably angry for some reason, some of the other head of houses weren't much better. "What happened last night?" Harrison asked his house mates who looked at him with confusion. "Professor Snape found alcohol in the seventh year dorms." Draco said which shocked Harrison he had no idea what happened when he went to sleep.

Ludo Bagman lead the champions out to the Quidditch Pitch where it was gone much to displeasure of Cedric Diggory. There were hedges where the pitch was it looked like to Harrison as if it was a maze. They knew what the last task was and now Harrison had to figure out what spells he was from going to have to use in the maze.

The day of the last task came there was a family so Lucius and Narcissa even Marcus came to see him. The day was good his family came, when the day finished the campions and spectators gathered at the pitch. With all four champions staring at a luscious green wall, which opened. Somehow Harrison went first he tried a point me spell which worked for him to find the centre of the maze. On the way he fought various creatures and solved a riddle, even had to subdue a fellow champion and sent two red sparks for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champion. Which left the two Hogwarts champions to finish the Tournament, the both decided to take the cup.

What both champions didn't know it was a port key to a graveyard a run down one at that there was someone coming towards the two boys. While Harrison had a bad feeling had his wand out, Diggory was not really worried who didn't have his wand out. "Kill the spare." A voice said that sounded raspy and ancient when he saw The other wizard's wand pointed towards Cedric due Harrison quick thinking he stunned Cedric.

The other wizard was shocked at the casuality of the stunner from Harrison's wand, Harrison was disarmed and bound by a statue. With a bone taken, flesh given and his own blood taken and dropped into a cauldron then grey skin tiny body also dropped in the same cauldron. Then the cauldron dissolved and something came out of it, a snake faced man came out naked like the day he was born. "Petitgrew robe me." He told the other hooded wizard who tooom of his hood he looked like a really balding man almost rat looking.

The serpentine man looked at Harrison and smirked at the young man, he came close to the young boy and then walked and summoned some men in black robes and skull mask. The man who learnt was Voldemort gave his speech more like a monologue and they deuled and the spells connected and he saw the spirits of the people he had killed there was only one that he payed attention his mother James Potter.

"I'm proud of you Harrison, now baby boy we will distract him while you get out of here. I love you." James said to his son and the spirits that came out of Voldemort's wand went to attacking him Harrison ran over to Cedric and accio spell to summon the cup which transported them back to Hogwarts as they landed Cedric woke up from the landing.


End file.
